


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Hinata x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Literature, Romance, ceejles, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceejles on Tumblr ( ceejles.tumblr.com/ ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series. You can see all of Ceejles kiss art pieces here: ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry for the short length on this one. I gotta say, I love Hinata so very much, but it turned out to be exceedingly difficult for me to imagine him in a way that was not as my smol adopted sunshine child. (Or ya know, totally in love with the coolest genius setter in his universe.)<br/>I hope I still did him justice, and sorry to all the Hinata waifus out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Hinata x Reader)

"Hey! Hinata!" came a familiar voice.

Turning away from the group of boys he was walking with to the party, Shoyo Hinata saw you smiling and waving at him.

"(F/n)! Hi!" he shouted back enthusiastically, waving back wildly.

"Oi! Calm down, dumbass," Kageyama growled, smacking him in the back of the head.

Rubbing the sore spot, Hinata winced as you caught up with them.

"Hi, Kageyama. Yamaguchi," you addressed the other boys with a smile. "Where are you guys going all dressed up like this?"

"We're going to a party for all the volleyball teams in the area! It's at the venue at the top of this hill!"

"No way! I just started working there part-time. I mean, I just help clean, but it's kind of funny that we're all going the same direction, right?"

Kageyama shrugged, but Hinata was quick to agree. He didn't really find it funny, however. He would say it was more "lucky" than anything else. With the two of you in the same class, he developed an enormous crush on you during the school year. It had only gotten bigger after he told everyone how Karasuno would be going to Nationals. You were one of the only first years that didn't seem to think that someone his size _must_ be the volleyball team's mascot or errand boy. You _did_ think he was the libero, but the fact that you knew about volleyball at all was even more reason for him to crush on you.

It turned out that you had played some in middle school, but had decided to try another club once you got to high school. Still, you were completely fascinated to see how someone Hinata's size could play the middle blocker position, and so you had traveled all the way to Nationals with a few friends, just to watch the newest Tiny Giant. It had sealed the deal on Shoyo being head over heels for you.

He didn't think he'd get to see you before the new school year, and he knew it was possible that you wouldn't be in the same class again. In which case, it would have been nearly impossible to see you, with an even harder volleyball year ahead of the team. So, the fact that you were there, right next to him, walking to exactly the same building he was going towards, seemed like fate.

Almost always the optimist, he wondered if maybe he should tell you he liked you and see what became of things. He thought, if he happened to get a chance alone with you, he might do just that. Then, at least he wouldn't have to spend time guessing what you might have said.

Walking into the lobby, you smiled and waved goodbye and headed towards the office.

"See ya later!" Hinata shouted, before having his mouth covered by Kageyama.

"You're too loud for a place like this," he scolded.

A gruff looking man, that Hinata assumed was your boss, came out of the office and began scolding you for disrupting the guests and for being late. You showed the boss that your phone's time was ten minutes behind the time he claimed it to be and that you thought you were early. Glancing at his own phone, Shoyo saw that you were right. Still, you told the guy that you would change your time and be there early the next day. The fact that he was still scolding you and accusing you of making excuses really got under Hinata's skin.

Motioning for the other two boys to go ahead down to the ballroom, the shorter boy held back to make sure you didn't seem too upset.

Still your boss was berating you, and other employees were also beginning to gather, looking confused as to what was going on. He claimed there was a problem with your uniform, which caused other employees to look down at their own outfits just to double check.

"Sir, I apologize," you said, even though Hinata could see nothing wrong with the clothes.

He couldn't believe none of your co-workers responded.

"Is everything all right, sir? You seem out of sorts today," you tried quietly.

It only seemed to irritate him further. "How dare you? I would be perfectly fine if I didn't have to deal with such lazy, sloppy-looking, stupid employees!"

Your face fell. Your co-workers seemed frozen with a confused sort of shock. Though he could be timid around bigger and scary guys, Hinata was done standing by and watching. You truly hadn't done anything wrong. The man was just taking out his frustrations on you.

It was time for Shoyo to act.

= = = =

"Hey, you can't talk to her that way!" Hinata shouted, storming over from down the hall. You were a little startled to realized he'd seen the whole exchange between you and your boss.

"And why is that, you rude little boy?" the man sneered.

"You're the one being rude! Yelling in front of everyone like some loud bear. If you were a good person, you could just say what was wrong instead getting all 'RAH' and 'BLARGH' and being aggressive to a high school girl!" Your eyes were fixed on his determined face. There was something really special about Hinata and it was shining through as bright as day in that moment.

"Why you mouthy little shit!" the man growled, reaching for Shoyo's collar. 

Backing away quickly, Shoyo stood as tall as he could make himself. "And you're vulgar, too! That's really unprofessional! Come on, (F/n)! You don't have to listen to this big idiot!" he asserted. Wrapping his hand around your wrist, he tugged hard in the direction of the door, and you found yourself following along behind him.

Looking over your shoulder, you noticed that Kageyama, the volleyball coach, and Mr. Takeda from school had stepped in front of your boss and were having some conversation with him. Suddenly he didn't seem so aggressive, as Takeda got versions of what had happened from your co-workers.

Staring at the back of his orange head as he drug you away, you thought about how impressive you found this guy. On top of the fact that he was really cute, he seemed to always try to do what was right. He had confidence enough for everyone at school, and his eyes seemed to flame with intense determination. You knew that there had been something special about Hinata the moment you met him.

At first, he had just been someone you observed, trying to figure out if you could bottle some of his energy and confidence for yourself. Slowly, you realized that whatever it was he had was becoming frustratingly attractive to you. Those eyes began to appear in dreams at home, leaving you waking up breathless and making it difficult to concentrate in class. You had tried to confess, but always chickened out at the last minute, putting it off by saying, "I'll tell him if they win this weekend's game" or, "if he scores this many points." Those stipulations were always ignored when it came down to it, and you had accidentally let the whole school year pass you by.

Now here was the boy you liked, basically rescuing you from a nasty boss. If now wasn't a good time to tell him, then it never would be. You made up your mind to say something.

He was muttering to himself about the whole thing, "So mean. He shouldn't be in charge of anyone. What a jerk!"

"Hinata?" You tried getting his attention, but he gave no response. He just continued pulling you further away from the commotion by your wrist. "Hinata!"

"What?!" he asked, jumping slightly. He seemed completely startled, as if he'd forgotten that a girl had been attached to the end of his hand. You smiled at his focus.

"Thank you. I was too nervous to say anything back to that guy," you started. You noticed that he looked very proud that his accomplishment had earned your praise. "I can't say I ever really pictured you as the heroic type before now, but you stood up for me before anyone else. It...it was really impressive, Hinata."

As he was blushing and trying to say it was no big deal, you planted a big kiss of gratitude on his cheek. You couldn't help but grin at the bright red mark of lipstick that you'd left behind. Noticing his brown eyes were so wide and almost sparkling in response caused a fluttering in your chest.

"So, yeah. Um...thank you," you mumbled out nervously.

He didn't say anything back to you. He just continued staring, and you couldn't tell from his expression if he was thinking or surprised or upset or happy. 

Thinking you'd done something very unwelcomed, you asked, "Are you okay? I--just forget that happened, okay?"

"One more!" he nearly shouted, grabbing both of your hands up into his, sounding almost like a plea.

"Huh?" You hadn't really known what to expect, but you definitely hadn't expected such an enthusiastic response. 

"Oh, sorry," he said, trying to dial back his excitement level. "I almost forgot I hadn't told you. I...well, I like you, (F/n)! I think you're really something special!"

You couldn't believe it. It was exactly how you felt about him. You wanted to tell him that, but the concept of words seemed very hard to grasp while Hinata's intense eyes were focused solely on you. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out.

Stepping in a little closer, he said, "I-I mean, kissing you is something I've been thinking about all year, and I...I wanted to try again--while I was expecting it...If that's okay with you. Could I please kiss you once more?"

Closing your eyes, you had only needed to nod slightly, before you felt the brush of his supple lips against yours. Timid at first, he gave you several short kisses, barely pulling back each time, testing to make sure you were ok. Each time, the pressure from his soft lips grew firmer, longer, more confident. He was sweet and slow and gentle and something about the fact was making you hungry for more.

Stopping momentarily, Hinata looked in your (e/c) eyes, that intense gaze of his locked on you. "This feels...good...right? I like kissing your lips, (F/n)."

Such sincerety from a boy was something you were completely unused to, and not only did it make him adorable, it seemed to make him irresistible. You gave a low, hungry laugh. "Yes, Shoyo. It feels good. It feels really good."

He was grinning in a daze, when you tangled your fingers into his messy orange hair and pulled your faces back together. For once, you were the one who seemed wired. All the sweet things he had said to you throughout the year, the kind things he had done, the funny things to cheer you up when you were down...they all seemed to suddenly fill your thoughts, and your gratefulness and need poured out in the form of kisses pressed to pale skin.

His lips, his cheeks, down his neck, over his chin, up beside his nose...then his rough hands came to either side of your face, tilting you towards him more, pulling another lasting, silky soft kiss from your lips. Adding a quick flick of his tongue across the seam, he moved back, leaving you with a lingering desire for more.

The confident look on his face didn't help you in the slightest. He looked kind of sexy the way he bit his lower lip, as he used the inside of his shirt collar to wipe lipstick of his face. The brown eyes you never could seem to stare at long enough, were even more full of fire than usual, and all you could do was try to straighten your own clothes and lipstick smudged face.

"I should go," you both said at the same time, laughing at the coincidence.

You gave him your phone number and decided to head for home. This job wasn't worth a boss like the one waiting inside, and you certainly didn't want to ruin the fantastic mood Karasuno's future ace had left with you.

As you turned to walk for home and he turned back for his party, Hinata assuredly called, "Hey, (F/n)? Kiss me again sometime."

You grinned back like an idiot over his confidence and nearly tripped and fell as you distractedly backed down the hill. How someone as small and picked on as Hinata could have left you so flustered would have been a mystery to most, but it had been clear to you all along that he'd had that special something to make him a star. You hoped he'd save just a little sliver of that something special just for you.

Realizing when you walked in the door to your house that you _still_ hadn't managed to actually confess you liked him, you wanted to kick yourself. You had a feeling he already knew, though, when your phone chimed with a text from Hinata asking to see you the next day.


End file.
